Heavy
''Heavy'' "Some people think they can outsmart me, maybe. Maybe. I'm yet to meet one that can outsmart bullet." Coming from the USSR, the Heavy Weapons Guy, called Misha (short of '''Mikhail), is the high-power assault class of the mercenaries, and a heavy killing machine with a thirst for blood and sandvichs. The Heavy looks like a gentle giant, with a deliberately calm personality and a provocative attitude, and usually will want you to shut up before he has to shut you up because it usually ends up ugly. Despite of not being very smart, his great strength and endurance is enough to cover his back, either with bullets or punches! The Heavy is a class that is very powerful in a '''defensive/supportive role, since you can help keeping the boss away from your team, specially the medics and the constructions of the Engineer, and all thanks to the great DPS and knockback that the Heavy deals to the boss, and even more if he's in the air. Despite of being the class with more HP, since he's the slowest class, he can't run away from the boss in most situations, he must put himself in a position where the boss is less likely to get to him, so sentrys nests are ideal, but surrounded by teammates and having a medic in his back is the best way to ensure Heavy doesn't die too quickly. Another way to take advantage of the Heavy is to place you at heights or places where the boss has a hard time or have to use his Super Jump to hit you, so if he tries, he'll receive a huge amount of knockback and will back off. The primary weapons of the Heavy (except for the Huo-Long Heater), can use the "rage", which is an ability that can be activated when the Heavy deals a certain amount of damage, so that this gives you a bonus or a buff (like crits, uber, more mobility, etc); so choose the minigun that best suits the map you're in, and with the boss you face agaisnt! The Heavy is the class who has the most HP and DPS of all classes, but at the same time being the slowest class, with a speed of 230HU/s (77%). With the Second Banana, the Heavy can heal his teammates quickly since the re-charge time is minimal, so you're like a fat medic! With the Holiday Punch, it gives you more mobility and allows you to jump higher, but you'll have almost no ammo in your primary weapon, so equip yourself with a shotgun and get ready to jump and goomba the boss like Mario Bros, but still being fat. "We fight like men!" ''Weapons Mann Co. had to tinker out the arsenal to allow the mercenaries to have a small chance to fight back something able to take hits like a champion The new and empowered weapons are divided in three categories. Please remind that Mann Co. will neither offer refunds for broken or defective weapons. Primaries Secondaries Melees 'Battle Strategies''' Work in Progress. Category:Heavy Category:Weapons